henson_alternativefandomcom-20200215-history
The Happytime Murders
The Happytime Murders is a film currently in production at the Jim Henson Company. The film, part of the company's Henson Alternative brand, was first announced in October 2008. The Happytime Murders, an irreverent puppet comedy, will play on the classic film noir detective genre.[http://www.henson.com/press_releases/2008-10-14.pdf Jim Henson Company Press Release: Puppets Go Film Noir with Henson Alternative's Newest Feature "Happytime Murders"]. October 14, 2008. The film will be released on August 17, 2018. The film is based on an original story by Todd Berger and Dee Robertson; with the screenplay penned by Berger. Brian Henson is attached to direct.[http://www.henson.com/press_releases/2008-10-14.pdf Jim Henson Company Press Release: Puppets Go Film Noir with Henson Alternative's Newest Feature "Happytime Murders"]. October 14, 2008. Melissa McCarthy is attached as the human lead Connie Edwards. Plot Cast * Melissa McCarthy as Detective Connie Edwards, Phil’s ex-partner. * Maya Rudolph as Bubbles, Phil’s secretary. * Joel McHale as Agent Campbell, a stern FBI agent who is working on the case. * Elizabeth Banks as Jenny, a burlesque dancer and Phil's "former flame". * Leslie David Baker as Lt. Banning, Edward’s superior. * Jimmy O. Yang as Officer Delancey * Ryan Gaul as Officer Milligan * Mitch Silpa as Tommy * Cynthy Wu as Brittenie Marlowe Puppeteers * Bill Barretta as Phil Phillips, a disgraced ex-cop who is now a private investigator. * Dorien Davies as Sandra * Drew Massey as Vinny * Ted Michaels as Ezra * Colleen Smith as Cara * Victor Yerrid as Larry * Pamela Mitchell as Topaz Trailer Screenshots File:The_Happytime_Murders_Main_characters.png|Phil Phillips and Connie Edwards File:Happytime_Murders_Screenshot.png File:Happytime_Murders_Screenshot_2.png File:Happytime_Murders_Screenshot_3.png Concept artwork File:HappytimeMurder.jpg File:HappytimeMurder2.jpg File:HappytimeMurder3.jpg File:HappytimeMurder4.jpg File:Phil Phillips.jpg Development In early 2009, Lisa Henson commented on the project, and the prospects of future Henson Alternative feature films, stating: In October 2010 it was announced that the project had been picked up by Lionsgate, with insiders talking about a possible January 2011 production start.Hollywood Reporter: Lionsgate nabs 'Happytime Murders', October 12, 2010 Dwayne Johnson was rumored to have met with Brian Henson in early 2011 regarding the project.ROCK TEAMING WITH HENSON FOR NEW PROJECT?? In November 2010 Cameron Diaz was rumored to have been offered a starring role in the film.Cameron Diaz Offered a Role in Dark Puppet Movie The Happytime Murders. November 9, 2010 In February 2012 Katherine Heigl was reported to be in final negotiations to star in the film.Variety: Katherine Heigl in talks for 'Happytime Murders'. February 3, 2012. The initial announcement described the film as: Brian Henson commented in 2011 that the film was still in development, and that the Henson Company hoped to start shooting in the Spring of 2012. He revealed the series takes place in a world where the puppets are a minority group, and that the main character is a detective that once worked for the LAPD, but was fired. IM Global sold the film through its Opus label at Berlinale in February 2012. Concept art for the film was released in March 2012.An Early Look at the Film Noir Puppet Comedy THE HAPPYTIME MURDERS. March 12, 2012 Todd Berger commented on the script and pre-production in a June 2012 interview, saying: Lisa Henson spoke of the film at the National Puppetry Festival in 2015, claiming the film was still looking for a producer: she cited the main issue of getting the film produced was that though people who read the script (like Paul Giamatti) loved it, those who did not were skeptical of an R-rated puppet film. Shortly after this, STXfilms bought the script. After years of silence, it was announced on May 3, 2017 that comedian Melissa McCarthy had signed on to the film as the human detective (the role apparently having changed genders since the original concepts), as well as taking a producer role alongside her husband Ben Falcone. After almost a decade in development, the film began production in August 2017.Hollywood Reporter: "Melissa McCarthy to Star in STX's Puppet Thriller 'The Happytime Murders'" On July 1, 2017, it was announced that the film will be released on August 17, 2018.STX Sets Dates for ‘Molly’s Game,’ ‘Happytime Murders’ With Melissa McCarthy On August 24, 2017, it was announced that Maya Rudolph had joined the cast as Bubbles, Phillips' secretary.Hollywood Reporter: "Maya Rudolph Joins Melissa McCarthy in STX Puppet Comedy"Elizabeth Banks, Bill Barretta Headed to Happytime On September 13, 2017, it was announced that Elizabeth Banks had joined the cast as burlesque dancer Jenny. It was also confirmed that Bill Barretta will be the performer for the main character Phil Phillips.Elizabeth Banks, Bill Barretta Headed to Happytime On September 15, 2017, it was announced Joel McHale had joined the cast as FBI agent.Joel McHale Added to List of Famous People for Happytime Murders On May 18, 2018, the first trailer was released before selected screenings of Deadpool 2 and online. Sources Category:Productions